Sentimentos Retomados
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Ele pensara que esquecera esses sentimentos, mas se enganara, agora ele decide lidar com isso. Presente de amigo secreto do SCI para Luh, WilliamXRonald, Yaoi


**Fanfic de amigo secreto do fórum SCI, meu presente será para Luh \o Espero que você goste, não sei se está à sua altura mas espero agradar, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre esse casal, então qualquer coisa, ou se você não gostar apenas me avise que faço outra coisa para você.**

**OBS: O fanfiction nao possui o Ronald como um personagem, isso nao me impede de escrever sobre ele, entao essa fanfic é uma WilliamXRonald, ela apresenta conteúdo homossexual então se você nao gosta, não leia.**

**Kuroshitsuji nao me pertence.  
**

* * *

**Sentimentos Retomados**

Havia acabado de arrumar sua foice personalizada. Pensou que já o houvesse feito durante a luta contra o demônio, mas ela voltara a dar problema, e agora estava finalmente concertada.

Observou William de longe. Ainda estavam esperando para completar a missão e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos do moreno. Desde que William fora designado como seu supervisor ele não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça e admitia que isso havia feito ressurgir sentimentos antigos que ele pensara ter esquecido.

Até aí tudo estava bem, o menino conseguia disfarçar mostrando-se quase sempre de bom humor e extrovertido como era, porém ao ser mandado para uma missão com William e Grell seu coração se apertara. Estaria com ele por muito mais tempo e agora ele sentia os efeitos dessa aproximação prolongada.

Achava que já devia estar acostumado com aquilo, afinal já lidara com essa situação quando criança, mas percebera que ainda não conseguia lidar totalmente com aquele sentimento tão forte.

- Ronald, você está se sentindo bem?

Virou-se assustado para o ruivo que o chamara, percebendo que se perdera olhando tempo demais para o shinigami moreno.

- Ah, estou bem sim senpai... Só estava distraído

Sorriu, um sorriso parecido com o de Grell, porém seus dentes não eram tão afiados. O outro pareceu convencido e começou a falar alguma coisa sobre o como era chata uma missão com William. Se Ronald realmente estivesse ouvindo ele não concordaria, mas ele estava distraído demais até para retrucar o ruivo mentalmente. Tentava achar uma solução para aquilo e parecia impossível.

As únicas possibilidades que lhe vinham à mente, pareciam bem impossíveis, sendo a primeira buscar ignorar ou esquecer aquele sentimento. Não adiantava, ele já tentara. A segunda seria contar a William o que sentia... Ele imaginava a reação do moreno, não que ele fosse gritar consigo, talvez até isso fosse melhor, de qualquer jeito, isso não poderia ser levado em conta.

- Está na hora.

Voltou-se para o shinigami moreno não entendendo inicialmente o que ele queria dizer, mas finalmente assentindo. Ao menos no trabalho ele poderia distrair aqueles pensamentos.

- He, nem foram tantas assim!

Disse para si mesmo, sorrindo enquanto se espreguiçava como se tentasse relaxar os músculos.

- Bom, vamos. Temos de entregar o relatório. – Olhou para William que acabava de se pronunciar e assentiu. Estava feliz com a expectativa de finalmente sair daquela situação irritante.

- Nhaaa Will, não podemos ficar um pouco?

Sorriu com o jeito de Grell, o ruivo realmente gostava de se divertir e sabia o que ele queria ficando naquele mundo. Como sempre os dois começaram a discutir e ele apenas pôs-se a esperar. O ruivo não parecia discutir exatamente, parecia tentar chantagear o outro, sem medo ou constrangimento em fazer aquelas cenas exageradas e passar os braços pelos ombros de William enquanto ele se irritava cada vez mais.

"Passar os braços pelos ombros dele..."

Ficou perdido vendo aquela cena. Ah, com certeza a havia visto mais vezes, mas nunca pensara que Grell era o único que fazia aquilo. Sentiu o coração apertar, mas balançou a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que estava tendo ciúmes do ruivo.

- Venha Ronald.

Ouviu William chamar-lhe e assentiu, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável. Queria logo voltar para o mundo shinigami e poder pensar um pouco sozinho para finalmente se aliviar, afinal, não seria sempre que seria mandado para uma missão com os dois.

Lançou-se à cama, estava impaciente, fazia pouco tempo que haviam voltado da outra missão e ele não acreditava que já havia sido chamado para mais uma... Não, não era nisso que não acreditava... Ele não acreditava que teria que ser com William de novo... Não de novo.

O moreno não era desagradável, mas o que tinha de fazer perto dele era. Tinha de fingir que nada sentia e dizer para si a mesma coisa e ele não gostava disso, não gostava de mentir para ele, nem para si mesmo, por mais que gostasse de irritá-lo com alguns hábitos que "pegara" de Grell, ele não gostava de mentir para William.

Suspirou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e tentando dormir, afinal precisaria de muita paciência para o dia seguinte.

Remexia-se, virava-se, até mudava a posição do travesseiro. Não sabia quanto tempo ficou assim, sabia que não dormira mais que dez minutos e começara a rolar na cama. Não conseguia dormir com a perspectiva do próximo dia... Sentia-se... Angustiado, sim, era essa a palavra. Levantou-se, pegando os óculos e dirigindo-se ao banheiro, lavando o rosto.

Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. Era um covarde, simplesmente. Sabia que não podia continuar daquele jeito, sabia que não conseguiria dormir muito menos ficar em paz no dia seguinte. Olhou-se novamente, tinha de fazer alguma coisa... Mas não tinha nenhuma nova opção.

- Vamos... Você consegue.

Falou para si mesmo e respirou fundo sentindo o coração agoniado. Estava decidido, iria resolver aquilo, era melhor do que ficar se torturando. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho frio para acalmar os nervos, precisaria de muita coragem e cara de pau para o que queria fazer. Esperava que sua parte extrovertida o ajudasse dessa vez, afinal, agora sim precisava dela e daquele atrevimento que aprendera com Grell.

Estava hesitante, mas a adrenalina falava mais forte em seu corpo, quase todos já dormiam a essa hora e sabia que William ficaria irritado com sua presença surpresa por ali, mas não se importou. Se não fosse agora, não seria nunca.

Bateu na porta da casa do moreno ouvindo o som das batidas ecoarem pela rua de tão silenciosa que estava, ou ao menos pensara ouvir, parecia estar em um mundo próprio agora. Sequer olhara para porta antes de bater para não perder a coragem, mas depois disso um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo e enquanto o moreno não o atendia a tentação de fugir dali o mais rápido possível era imensa.

Engoliu a seco quando viu a luz do quarto do outro ser ligada, suas pernas queriam se mexer. Era agora ou nunca. Mas não se moveu, permaneceu ali até ver a porta da casa ser aberta e um William sonolento e sério o encarar. Ensaiara mentalmente o que diria, mas sua mente parecia vazia num momento como se tudo se apagasse e ele só conseguisse encarar William.

Ele sabia o que o outro estava pensando, afinal o que aquele loiro louco fazia ali? Exceto pela parte do louco aquela pergunta estava escrita na face do moreno e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer, fora ali no impulso, mas toda sua coragem parecia ter se esvaído.

- Ronald, o que deseja?

Até mesmo irritado o moreno permanecia educado e isso desarmou ainda mais o loiro que continuou encarando-o, sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se mover. O que dera na sua cabeça para ir até ali?

William continuava olhando-o esperando uma resposta. Aproximou-se quase mecanicamente encarando-o.

- William-san, eu quero que saiba que...

Começou, mas não conseguia terminar a frase, procurou qualquer coisa para continuar a falar, mas não conseguiu, sua voz parecia ter sumido e fez a única coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

O espaço entre os dois já era curto, ele só fez encurtá-lo mais para alcançar a boca do outro e tomá-la em seus lábios. Na verdade não pensara em fazer aquilo, só imaginara... E por impulso o fizera. Esperava que a qualquer momento o outro o empurrasse ou algo do tipo, mas nada acontecera. Então ele se permitira avançar. O outro nada fez para impedir e o loiro ganhou passagem pela boca do moreno, apreciando seu gosto e explorando aquele novo local, até que ficasse sem ar e se separasse dele. Encostou-se a seu pescoço e tomando coragem, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

-Eu gosto de você.

Disse, mas como o moreno nada fez apenas se afastou lentamente, observando o rosto do outro que já não parecia com sono, porém estava mais sério, pensativo.

Esperou alguma reação, mas o outro apenas o olhava. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, sabia que estava ficando vermelho, o olhar de William sobre si o fazia se sentir nervoso. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Droga, o que eu fiz?"

Foi a última coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça antes de sair correndo do local.

Não sabia como conseguira dormir à noite, muito menos onde conseguira coragem para reunir-se aos outros dois shinigamis e agir como sempre. Odiava usar máscaras, mas era a única coisa que o estava mantendo são naquele dia, que transcorria como qualquer outro, exceto por notar alguns olhares de William para ele, coisa que não era comum, porém preferia ignorar e fingir que não estava vendo e foi assim até o fim da missão quando receberam aquela última "notícia" de Sebastian. O moreno não se importara em ficar e fora embora, já ele fizera companhia para Grell, sabendo da fixação do ruivo pelo demônio ele entendia como ele estava se sentindo.

Demorara a chegar em casa, estava cansado depois que consolara Grell, ou tentara pois ele parecia inconsolável. Fechou a porta e a única coisa que queria era descansar, mas tão logo começara a se dirigir ao quarto, ouvira batidas na porta.

Abrira e se surpreendera ao ver o moreno parado ali, logo o rubor tomou conta de sua face, ele deveria ter vindo para lhe repreender pelo que fizera e não estava pronto para isso ainda.

- O que você fez foi sem sentido, impensável, incompreensível, irresponsável... – Gelara ao ouvir a citação do outro, a voz calma e séria com a qual ele dizia aquilo piorava cada vez mais as coisas enquanto o loiro apenas abaixava a cabeça, envergonhado enquanto ouvia a lista que o shinigami moreno lhe dizia. – ... Antiético, antiprofissional e completamente repreensível. – Permaneceu de cabeça baixa ao fim do discurso do outro, esperando a bronca que deveria estar ainda no começo, porém essa não veio, em seu lugar sentiu seu queixo ser tocado pelas mãos do moreno e seu rosto ser levantado.

- Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você. – Sentiu-se uma criança daquele jeito, mas não desviou o olhar, percebendo então que o outro olhava para seus lábios. – Eu deveria repreendê-lo por aquilo... – Sua expressão era triste, sabia que merecia aquela bronca, mas não a queria. – Então por que não consigo? – O moreno perguntou em forma de sussurro, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, que o olhou surpreso.

- William-san... – Sussurrou, finalmente entendendo o que se passava com o moreno... Ele estava confuso, assim como ficara anos atrás e não era pra menos, o shinigami mais comportado e sério daquele lugar... Ele sabia que o moreno nunca permitira alguém a tocá-lo daquele jeito... Pensou em falar com o moreno, mas esse parecia estar no seu próprio mundo agora, enquanto o analisava.

-Faça de novo.

Aquilo não era um pedido, parecia mais uma ordem, e num primeiro momento Ronald não se sentiu capaz de processar aquela informação.

- O que? – Perguntou atônito.

- Faça de novo. – O outro repetiu no mesmo tom um tanto sério, que lhe lembrava o tom que ele usava durante as missões, deixando claro que aquilo não era apenas um pedido.

Ouviu aquilo novamente, e ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas não hesitou. Levou cuidadosamente as mãos aos ombros do outro, para se apoiar, enquanto aproximava suas bocas devagar e beijava-o suavemente, sentiu o outro corresponder-lhe e se aproveitou, aprofundando o beijo.

O moreno não entendia o que estava acontecendo, só se deixava levar pelo loiro, coisa que nunca fazia. Na verdade, teoricamente ele entendia o que se passava... Teoricamente, porque na pratica, ele percebia que as coisas eram diferentes... Mais intensas.

Separaram-se quando se sentiram sem ar, e o loiro encarou o moreno que ajeitava os óculos. Sabia que estava vermelho, mas tentava ignorar fato. Só o que se ouvia era a respiração dos shinigamis e o moreno foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Ronald... Você se importaria de me explicar sobre isso?

O loiro ouviu-o perguntar, enquanto sentia uma carícia tímida em seu rosto, como se o moreno não soubesse como agir. Demorara até perceber o que ele queria dizer, na verdade só o fez quando o sentiu conduzi-lo para dentro da casa enquanto colava novamente os seus lábios de maneira inexperiente e curiosa.


End file.
